nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Effie
Effie (romanized as Elfy in the character book) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation paths. She is also one of Elise's personal retainers and is dedicated to her training sessions. Profile Conquest Birthright Revelation Personality Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Effie :A gentle knight with great strength and devotion. One of Elise's retainers. Starting stats and growth rates Prologue/Playable |-|Prologue = |-|Conquest Chapter 7 = ) |res=4 |move=4 |inventory= Iron Lance |skills= Puissance Defense +2 |la=D |HPgr=55 |strgr=80 |magicgr=0 |skillgr=50 |spdgr=55 |luckgr=60 |defgr=55 |resgr=30 |strm=+3 |magicm=0 |skillm=-1 |spdm=+1 |luckm=0 |defm=-1 |resm=-1 |recruit=Chapter 7, automatically from turn 4 }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14 = ) |res=4 |move=4 |inventory= Iron Lance |skills= Puissance Defense +2 |la=D |HPgr=55 |strgr=80 |magicgr=0 |skillgr=50 |spdgr=55 |luckgr=60 |defgr=55 |resgr=30 |strm=+3 |magicm=0 |skillm=-1 |spdm=+1 |luckm=0 |defm=-1 |resm=-1 |recruit=Chapter 14, automatically from turn 1. }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal = ) |res=13( ) |move=5 |inventory= Brave Lance |skills= Puissance Paivise |la=A |ax=E }} :Effie is initially an enemy unit, but Corrin can talk to her or Arthur to convince them to fight against Camilla's forces. |-|Hard = ) |res=9(13 ) |move=5 |inventory= Brave Lance |skills= Puissance Pavise |la=A |ax=C }} |-|Lunatic = ) |res=13( ) |move=5 |inventory= Brave Lance |skills= Puissance Pavise |la=A |ax=B }} Reclassing options Knight |basepA= Great Knight |basepB= General |sprite2=File:FEF Effie (Troubadour) sprite.gif |set1b=Troubadour Troubadour |sprite3=File:FEF Effie (Strategist) sprite.gif |set1pA=Strategist Strategist |sprite4=File:FEF Effie (Maid) sprite.gif |set1pB=Maid Maid |fefates=true }} Promotion stat gains |-|Knight = |str1= |mag1= |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= E |class=Great Knight |hp= |str= |mag= |skill= |spd= |lck= |def= |res= |move= |weaponlvl= E E }} |-|Troubadour = |str1= |mag1= |skill1+=- |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= E E |class=Maid |hp= |str= |mag= |skill= |spd=3 |lck=0 |def=4 |res=0 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E E }} Skills Personal Partner/Friendship Seals Fire Emblem Heroes Character Description Army of One :A gentle knight with great strength and devotion. One of Elise's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |-|★★★★ = |support = Smite |special = }} |-|★★★★★ = |support = Smite |special = }} Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Effie makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. While this unit is being attacked, its attack increases by 20 unless the attacker is a unit. Readiness: If you have fewer orbs than your opponent, this unit’s attack increases by 10 while defending unless the attacker is a unit. |no1=B02-076HN |artist1=Akihiro Mibuta |- |image2= |title2=Super-strong Heavy Knight |name2=Effie |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Lance |type2= |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=10 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Knight |tier2=Base |skill2='Elise’s Retainer:' If you control “Elise,” this unit gains 30 attack while defending unless the attacker is a unit. Defender’s Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your defending unit’s power is increased by 20. |no2=B02-077N |artist2=Akihiro Mibuta |- |image3= |title3=Knight of Might |name3=Effie |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Lance |type3= |quote3= |attack3=60 |support3=10 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1 |class3=Great Knight |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Strongarm Whirlwind:' When you Level Up with this card, destroy all cost 2 or lower cards your opponent controls other than their main character. Armored Knight: During your opponent’s turn, this card gains 10 attack and cards you control cannot be moved by the effects of skills. |no3=B06-066R |artist3=Akihiro Mibuta |- |image4= |title4=Knight of Amassed Strength |name4=Effie |affil4=Nohr |gender4=Female |weapon4=Lance |type4= |quote4= |attack4=30 |support4=10 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1 |class4=Knight |tier4=Base |skill4='Armor Expertise:' While this unit is being attacked, its attack increases by 20 unless the attacker is a unit. Defender’s Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your defending unit’s power is increased by 20. |no4=B06-067N |artist4=Akihiro Mibuta }} Supports Quotes Endings Effie – Army of One : Without the need for as much brute strength after the war, Effie reluctantly turned her attention to teaching. Traveling far and wide, she helped promote fitness throughout Nohr. ; Effie and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Jakob :Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. After helping with Nohr's recovery, Effie retired and spent her days relaxing happily with her husband. ; Effie and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. After helping with Nohr's recovery, Effie retired and spent her days relaxing happily with her husband. ; Effie and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. Gallery Trivia * "Effie" is a feminine given name and a short form of Euphemia meaning "well-spoken". ** It is also a short form of Elfrida, a name of Latin and Old English origin meaning "elf or magical counsel and is an anglicised form of the Scottish name Oighrig, meaning "new speckled one". * Effie shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Mikoto. ** She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Ophelia. External links * Effie's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters